MONOLOGO FINAL II
by Candida Grandchester
Summary: Hoy no hablaré de esas personas sino de mi amor, de ese hombre que está a mi lado. Hoy les hablaré de ¡Esa persona!.


**MONÓLOGO FINAL II**

**Por**

**Candida Grandchester**

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a Kioko Mizuki y a Jumiko Igarashi.

**La idea de este minific es mía basada en Final Story** .

Aquella sala se veía iluminada por los tonos amarillos de los Narcisos, el sol proyectaba una iridiscente luz mientras unos verdes ojos observaban el paradisíaco paisaje.

La dueña de aquellos hermosos ojos rememoraba todos los hechos acontecidos durante su infancia y posterior adolescencia, todos los amores pasados y el presente.

Se alejó de la ventana en la que antes permanecía de pie observando el jardín de su casa a orillas del río Avon, sus pies la llevaron hasta un cómodo sillón al lado de la chimenea, sus ojos se posaron sobre un brillante cofre adornado con fina pedrería, dentro de este estaban contenidos sus mayores tesoros. Con dedos trémulos abrió el cofre, lo primero que vio fue una foto de él… de su amado, del dueño de su corazón, con delicadeza tomó la fotografía, él estaba sonriendo como nunca antes y sus ojos brillaban. Su corazón se calentó, como era posible amar tanto alguien? Amar así, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia. Volvió a colocar la foto dentro del cofre, se puso de pie, algo dentro de ella estaba gestándose, sus emociones convulsionaban y hacían erupción, hoy estaba mas emotiva que nunca, imágenes de todos sus amigos a lo largo de los años la asaltaban, Anthony , Stear, Archie, Annie, Patty, Albert, Terry, El Hogar de Pony , la Srta. Pony y la hermana María, hasta los Leagan aparecieron como flashes en su cabeza.

El príncipe de la Colina su amor platónico, Anthony que hubiera pasado si estuviera vivo y Terry como hubiera sido todo si Susana no se hubiera cruzado en su camino. ¡Hubieras! La vida esta llena de esta palabra.

Hasta llegué a pensar que no estaba hecha para el amor

**Primero el príncipe de la colina se desaparece, luego conozco a Anthony y muere**,- una ligera punzada de dolor atravesó su corazón- **después aparece Terry en mi vida para ponerlo todo de cabeza, sentía que traicionaba la memoria de Anthony enamorándome de él, pero el amor se manifiesta de varias formas y aquel amor tierno que sentí una vez por Anthony se convirtió en un amor vibrante y arriesgado con Terrence. Un amor capaz de cruzar mares pensé que no volvería a amar de esa manera pero hoy puedo decir que es diferente… aquello que llamamos amor se manifiesta de diversas formas.**

Terry recuerdo como crucé el mar detrás de ti.

**Cuando le conté mi hazaña a mi gran amor, él primero rió de mi atrevimiento pero luego se preocupó y me abrazó fuerte** – se abrazó así misma recordando el calor de los brazos de esa persona – recuerdo sus palabras... ¡Que bueno que no te pasó nada malo!

**Gracias a Dios tuve muchos Ángeles cuidando de mí, pero hoy no hablaré de esas personas sino de mi amor de ese hombre que está a mi lado. **

**Hoy les hablaré de ¡Esa persona!.**

Una suave brisa con aroma a Rosas y narcisos inundó el aire su mente viajó años atrás rememorando aquel día en que él le prometió buscarla.

El aire frío del Océano pacifico golpeó su cara, de pie en la proa del Mauritana observaba el horizonte un horizonte que se proyectaba con una nueva esperanza, su corazón saltó de alegría, nada volvería a separarlos. Levantó su rostro al cielo, aquel color azul tan claro le trajo a la memoria los ojos de esa persona que se interponía en su felicidad, Una sombra de tristeza cruzó por su mirada, su conciencia y corazón noble le dijeron que aquello no estaba bien… Qué pasaría con ella, con Susana? El sólo recordar su nombre le causaba dolor, era una víctima más en este trío, pero como darle la espalda al amor otra vez y mas aun después de leer esa carta que únicamente leyó una vez, aquella carta en la que Susana dejaba en claro que Terry a quien amaba era a ella, que se quedó con Susana por honor, compasión y porque ella misma se lo pidió y no obstante a eso le dejaba en claro en esa carta que la odió cuando la conoció, ¡ que odió sus brillantes ojos verdes! Y para rematar valiéndose quien sabe de cuales medios, hurtó las cartas que ella envió dirigidas a Terry. No la odiaba como podría ¡era una mujer enamorada! Igual que ella pero saber estas cosas, le daba la fortaleza para no ceder a los chantajes de Susana, para no ceder más a la compasión.

En un mes estaría en Chicago y en dos meses mas Terry iría por ella y serían felices por siempre y para siempre

**Quizás no tanto** –dijo en voz alta con un atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios- **ya lo imagino llamándome Tarzán con pecas o mona pecosa, cuanto extraño que me llames así. **

Una espesa neblina llenaba el ambiente, a lo lejos las luces de New York se veían en la distancia como pequeñas luciérnagas… la señora francesa de la libertad alta y majestuosa daba la bienvenida a los inmigrantes, turistas y a aquellos que un día partieron sin saber si algún día volverían.

Unos hermosos ojos observaban aquella ciudad que le acogió como su hijo, años atrás llegó a ella solo sin un peso en el bolsillo, un joven soñador inexperto, pero ahora regresaba triunfante y con la esperanza de reunirse con ella con su amada.

¡No esperaría más!, inmediatamente bajara de ese barco tomaría un tren y se dirigiría a Chicago, la vería a los ojos y le diría cuanto la amaba, nunca se lo dijo antes por mas ganas que tuvo, no pudo, luego de gritarle su amor la tomaría en sus brazos y la besaría, esta vez no habría cachetada y de haberla le respondería con otro beso con mil besos si fuera posible, con todos esos besos que ansiaban encontrar a su dueña, su labios pertenecían a ella, su cuerpo, su alma, cada pensamiento era de ella.

Muy pronto estaremos juntos Candy, ¡mientras haya vida hay esperanza!..

En Chicago una joven de igual manera estaba llena de gozo, cada día que faltaba para el regreso de él fue debidamente anotado en su diario, sí, ese diario que una vez envió a su tío abuelo, hoy estaba en sus manos. Aquel sabio hombre de ojos azul claro pudo ver el cambio suscitado en su protegida luego de su regreso de Inglaterra, algo sucedió durante ese viaje de compras inventado por Annie para encargar su ajuar de novias. Sin dudarlo mucho en cuanto tuvo un día libre de su apretada agenda de negocios, invitó a Candy a la casa Andrew en Chicago. Con el intercambio de unas cuantas palabras él supo a que se debía ese brillo especial en los ojos de la joven, era el mismo que vio una vez resplandecer en esos hermosos ojos verdes y el dueño era un joven rebelde de la aristocracia. ¡Podía ser posible! que ambos resarcieran aquella mala decisión tomada al vapor a causa de la inexperiencia. Todo era posible y si ambos continuaban amándose entonces ¿porqué no?

De espaldas a ella con voz suave le dijo refiriéndose al diario - **eso es tuyo**-. No necesitaba decirlo Candy reconocía muy bien ese diario que albergaba en su interior sus mas profundos sentimientos, todas sus vivencias. Pero él debía ser muy cuidadoso, no quería abrir una herida que fue tan profunda, tan dolorosa. Su deseo era que ella contara todo cuanto aconteció en ese viaje, la razón de su actual sonrisa y leves sonrojos. Quizás ella pensaba que él no lo notaba pero a veces ella se quedaba callada por largo rato y sus mejillas adquirían un tono rojo intenso, quien sabe que pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza, ese no era su asunto mas si necesitaba saber si por fin su pequeña sería feliz , plena y dichosa.

**Lo reconozco es mi viejo diario, hace mucho tiempo que te lo envié, desde que me escapé del colegio San Pablo detrás de Terry.- respondió con voz pausada pero firme.**

Dijo su nombre – pensó Albert , su voz no se quebró como aquel día en la vieja cabaña abandonada en el bosque en que toqué el tema sobre el regreso de Terry al teatro. – **¿cómo está él?**

**Disculpa Bert!-** respondió ella entre sorprendida y confundida - **es que no te entiendo.**

**Lo viste** – la miró con ojos amables – **lo sé.**

Como puede saber que vi a Terry ¡acaso Albert es brujo o tiene una bola de cristal! – pensaba

**Cierra la boca Candy, no tengo una bola de cristal como de seguro estas pensando**. – le afirmó riendo

**Tan transparente soy** – habló con una nota de sorpresa.

**Mucho, al menos para mí que te conozco desde niña y espero que tengas la confianza de contarme qué pasó en Londres** - tomó asiento al lado de su protegida y con delicadeza agarró las manos de ella entre las suyas, después de un breve silencio, ambos se miraron a los ojos – **recuerda que eres mi pequeña Candy y mas que tu tutor soy tu amigo.**

**¡Hay Bert!** – Le secundó Candy con ojos empañados de emoción – **él vendrá por mí, me lo prometió.**

**¿Pero cómo? Y Susana** - no era su intención mencionarla pero era necesario, ella era la única que impedía que tanto Candy como Terry estuvieran juntos.

**Ella estará bien**. – fue su única respuesta.

Todo estaba dicho si ambos lograron sanar las heridas de su separación, entonces él les daba su bendición, ¡Eso es lo que se espera de un padre!, o de un hermano mayor así se oye mejor, eso de ser padre de una veinteañera lo avejentaba demasiado. No toleraría que lo llamara padre, menos tío abuelo, con Bert era suficiente.

Hoy hablé con Bert él esta muy contento de que T.G y yo volvamos a estar juntos, apenas faltan dos días para su retorno. Cuando T.G y yo tengamos hijos Bert será su padrino.

No soporto más la espera, quiero tenerlo cerca de mí, de sólo pensar en él mi corazón late como caballo desbocado.

Tenía muchos años que no escribía en mi diario, ya puedo hacerlo porque mi corazón canta de alegría, en este viejo diario quise encerrar el dolor. De ahora en adelante en él escribiré mi historia de amor.

Aquel camino era conocido para él a pesar de que años atrás viajó en pleno invierno y ahora lo hacia en vísperas de la primavera, los ranúnculos comenzaban a florecer y llenaban el paisaje de un hermoso colorido, en su gran mayoría de tonos amarillos y anaranjados que le transportaron a sus días en el Colegio San Pablo, a esos días lejos de las preocupaciones propias de los adultos.

Descansar en la Segunda Colina de Pony al lado de ella, respirando el olor de los Narcisos era el mayor de los placeres, podía pasarse así una eternidad observando el perfil de ella, la dueña de su corazón, casi siempre su inspección comenzaba por sus mejillas sonrosadas por el sol, luego por las peculiares pecas que salpicaban su nariz y obvio esa nariz respingada pequeña hecha única y exclusivamente para ese rostro angelical ¡y que decir de aquellos labios carnosos y pequeños! Mejor no pensar en esos labios, siempre que lo hacia le traía problemas.

El camino no ha cambiado nada está tal cual mi primer viaje al Hogar de Pony y otra vez tuve que viajar en carreta. Solo pido esta vez podamos estar juntos, encontrarte y que el destino no nos juegue una mala pasada como aquella vez.

Que diferente hubiera sido de haber llegado un poco después o de haber durado mas observando el Hogar de Pony desde la Colina.. La imagen del Hogar de Pony está grabada en mi mente incluso lo he imaginado en todas las estaciones del año tal cual me lo describías Candy, Siempre hablabas de tu hogar y de las flores que lo llenaban en Primavera.

Pronto llegaré y prometo no dejarte ir nunca más. Te llevaré conmigo, no dejaré que te apartes de mi lado, quizás suene muy posesivo, la verdad no me importa lo que piensen los demás. ¡Soy posesivo y qué! He tenido que esperar demasiado para estar junto a ti. Dije que no amaría como mi padre y al encontrar a esa pareja le amaría por siempre y la cuidaría y tu Candice White eres esa pareja para mí.

En el hogar de Pony la Hermana María y Miss Pony observaban con especial atención a Candy esta ultima estaba muy ocupada preparando una tarta de fresas y mientras ejecutaba su labor tarareaba una canción desconocida para ambas maestras.

**Hija que canción es esa, no recuerdo haberla escuchado** – preguntó la Hermana María con cierta suspicacia.

**Ah que canción **– dijo la menor de las tres con asombro.

La que tarareabas hasta que te pregunté

**Yo tarareaba** – respondió señalándose con el dedo índice – no me di cuenta.

**Ok olvídalo y sigue con lo que hacías** – intervino Miss Pony, no sin antes preguntar para quien era esa tarta.

En ese momento la puerta sonó y Candy se precipitó rápidamente a abrir la puerta, aquel era el mejor pretexto para librarse del interrogatorio al que estaba siendo sometida.

No había dicho nada a sus maestras, confiaba en Terry pero sentía cierto temor por lo que pudiera pasar con Susana así que esperaba a que él llegara para darles la sorpresa. Por supuesto que sabía que tarareaba una canción y una muy especial compuesta solo para ella, compuesta por él, La canción de Tarzán Pecoso, el titulo no era nada halagador pero las notas que escuchó salir de aquel piano tocado por Terry fueron las mas hermosa que sus oídos pudieran escuchar jamás, sólo un corazón enamorado puede componer algo tan hermoso y él lo hizo para ella. La tarta era para Terry obvio, era su preferida y la tendría preparada. Pronto llegaría quizás ese mismo día o al día siguiente según sus cálculos. ¡Oh Dios mío y si es él quien toca la puerta! – con manos rápidas acomodó uno que otro mechón de cabello rebelde, se quitó el delantal que llevaba puesto y alisó su falda. Desde la cocina escuchó la voz de Miss Pony decir algo sobre el pastel y porque no lo hizo de chocolate si este era su preferido

**- debemos variar de vez en cuando, tanto chocolate terminará un día empalagándome. **En ese momento abrió la puerta para encontrarse frente a frente con aquel hombre que se veía más apuesto que nunca con su pelo castaño oscuro y esos amables ojos que la miraban.

Aun en shock por la sorpresa le escuchó decir

**Tú empalagarte de Chocolate no lo creo.**

Sin más se lanzó a sus brazos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por la emoción y él lloraba de igual manera, creyó que nunca más la tendría así, que nunca más volvería a verse reflejado en esos brillantes ojos verdes, que nunca más olería su pelo. Ella también había perdido la esperanza de tenerlo así.

Desde la distancia sobre la Colina de Pony bajo la sombra del padre árbol unos ojos color zafiro veían la escena llenos de celos, ella estaba abrazada a otro y este la besaba.

Con el corazón roto… dio media vuelta y dijo adiós.

- Candy no te imaginas cuanto te he echado de menos

- Yo igual, siempre hablaba contigo.

El sol comenzaba a ponerse, la sala había adquirido unas tonalidades ocres y anaranjadas, era un lugar hermoso, su estancia favorita de la casa, el trinar de las aves la sacó de su abstracción, entre sus manos descansaba un antiguo cofre de gran valor con incrustaciones de perlas y otras piedras preciosas, era un regalo de él, dentro del mismo guardaba sus mas valiosos tesoros, fotos viejas, cartas de amigos, cartas de amor impregnadas aun con el perfume de Terry, una copia de una carta de Stear …

Stear cuanto tiempo sin vernos, como autómata su cabeza giró hacia la chimenea, sobre ésta estaba colocada una vieja foto desgastada y borrosa, no por el tiempo sino por que fue mal enfocada al momento de tomarla. La tomó en sus manos… en ella sonreían ajenos a los problemas de la guerra que se avecinaba, un Archie siempre elegante, Annie a su lado, Patty en un extremo y al centro ella vestida con un traje de paracaidista elaborado por Stear, él no aparecía en la foto, porque era quien la había tomado con una cámara hecha por él.

**Oh Stear tus inventos nunca funcionaron** – dijo con un suspiro, dejando la foto de nuevo en su lugar- **todos se echaron a perder, el único que aun funciona es la cajita de la felicidad, sabes mi amado la reparó para mí, él me dijo que tú le habías dicho que tenía manos de inventor y al parecer fue cierto porque la cajita funciona a las mil maravillas. Te lo voy a demostrar**- de nuevo fue hasta el sillón, tomó asiento y del antiguo joyero sacó una diminuta cajita en forma de cofre, al abrirla una melodiosa canción inundó la estancia. Sonriendo se dejó llevar por la melodía, hasta ese día en el Hogar de Pony.

**Aun no creo que seas tú** – aferrada a sus brazos repetía una y otra vez

**Acaso esperabas a alguien más** – se separaron con reticencia uno del otro, agarrando las manos de ella, la miró de arriba abajo – **déjame verte bien, estás mas hermosa que nunca, parece que ya no eres tan glotona porque te ves muy delgada. **

**¡Steeeeear! **– Le dijo a modo de reproche acompañándolo de un pellizco **- tú también estas más guapo y alto. ¿Pero como? Todos te creímos muerto. No hubo cuerpo, nos dijeron que tu avión cayó al mar.**

**Así fue** - afirmó rememorando el doloroso hecho – **antes de que el avión se precipitara contra el mar pude saltar, no pensé que la libraría, mi cuerpo golpeó fuerte contra el agua, sentí que cada hueso se fracturaba. Sabes que me salvó, uno de mis inventos, debajo de mi uniforme llevaba una especie de chaleco con varios usos, tenía unas cuantas herramientas, un blindaje anti-balas y un salvavidas, gracias a ese salvavidas floté y un barco carguero enemigo me rescató del agua, uno de sus soldados me reconoció, él mató a mi amigo en combate y antes de que me derribaran nos enfrentamos.**

**Entonces él fue quien te derribó **– preguntó Candy con ojos como platos, mientras le invitaba a pasar dentro del Hogar de Pony.

**No, ¡que poca fe en mi tienes! Por el contrario, yo lo tenía acorralado, pero antes de dispararle pude notar algo fallaba, los proyectiles de su avión quedaron atorados y yo no pude dispararle, no era honorable, así que decidimos darnos una tregua.**

**Pero entonces, ¿como terminaste herido? **

**Uno de sus compañeros me disparó, pensé que moriría, en plena puesta del sol, un crepúsculo hermoso, así mismo pensaba se extinguía mi vida tal cual el sol se ponía en el horizonte, pensé en como le fallé a todos ustedes, a Patty, mi dulce Patty**.

**Ya la viste?-** inquirió la rubia

**Si** – fue la respuesta de Stear

**¿Y? , no me dejes en la angustia habla**.

**Nos vamos a casar.**

**¡Que feliz estoy!, ella se ha hecho muy fuerte. ¿Sabes que es maestra y nos ayuda con las clases en el orfanato?**

**Si ella me dijo.** – confesó dubitativo

**Espera, ¿cuándo regresaste?, porque si te vas a casar y Patty te ha contado tantas cosas, es porque hace varios días de tu regreso**. – inquirió Candy molesta con ambos brazos en forma de jarras a ambos lados de sus caderas.

**Hace una semana que regresé.**

**Una semana y ahora es que me entero.**

**No te enojes, es que estuvimos muy ocupados trayéndome a la vida de nuevo, con todo el papeleo el tiempo se fue muy rápido, un muerto no puede casarse.**

**Sólo por eso te perdono** – le dijo hincando un dedo en su mejilla.- **ahora termina de contarme como sobreviviste.**

**¿En dónde quedamos?**

**En la parte donde te reconoció el soldado enemigo** – tomó asiento de frente a Stear, puso ambas manos bajo su barbilla mientras escuchaba la odisea vivida por uno de sus paladines.

**Como te decía él me reconoció e impidió que me mataran de ISO facto, yo no supe quien era él, al caer del avión me golpeé fuerte la cabeza y perdí la memoria. Me tomaron como su rehén, yo realizaba trabajos forzados.**

**Pobre Stear..**

**No me compadezcas, mira estos músculos.**

**Stear no cambias, siempre le buscas el lado bueno a todo** – le dijo riendo- **pero como supiste quien eras.**

**Un día, organizando unas cajas con municiones en un depósito encontré la ropa que llevaba el día en que me rescataron, dentro de uno de los bolsillos, estaba una vieja foto** – sus ojos se cerraron quizás para rememorar aun mejor aquel día – **era una foto tuya, Candy en ella estabas con tu traje de paracaidista, recuerdas ese día en que nos tiramos del avión.**

**¡Como olvidarlo!** – Recordó con placer – **fue uno de los días más maravillosos, ver aquel paisaje desde el cielo.**

El continuó contando su historia -**Antes de hacer nuestro vuelo**

**Breve vuelo Stear** – acotó ella.

**No fue tan breve y no me interrumpas** – acaso esta poniendo en duda mis dotes de inventor pensó- **antes de subir al avión, nos tomamos varias fotos, me corrijo, les tomé varias fotos a ustedes, entre estas una en grupo y otra a cada uno individualmente. Cuando decidí irme a la guerra llevé conmigo todas a excepción de la que estaban todos juntos esa la dejé a Archie, pero sólo una sobrevivió al mojarse y fue en la que estabas**.

**Al verte algo en mi interior hizo clic como las piezas de un engranaje y todo volvió a mi mente**. – Candy estaba al borde de las lágrimas, Stear tenía sus manos aferradas entre las suyas- **Fue así como pedí ayuda a aquel piloto francés, al que me salvó la vida**.

**Tú se la perdonaste primero**.- le recordó la rubia.

**¡Como sea** ¡ - le restó importancia al asunto – **me ayudó a escapar y puso un poco de dinero en mis manos, muchos años habían transcurrido, yo no sabía cuantos, envié un telegrama a George, pensaron era una broma, entre las investigaciones para determinar la veracidad de aquel telegrama, pasaron dos meses, hasta que un día se apareció ante mi Albert finamente vestido junto a George, no comprendí nada.**

**Es cierto no sabías que Albert es en realidad el tío abuelo.**

**Debiste ver mi cara cuando me contó todo**

**Me sospecho que fue muy parecida a la de Archie, el pobre tartamudeó y repitió el nombre de Albert como 8 veces** - contaba en medio de risas – **y lo señalaba diciendo tú, Tú ja ja ja.**

**No te rías no fue divertido, yo reaccioné igual** – reía junto a Candy

**Tu consuelo es que yo casi me desmayo, cuando lo vi parado de espaldas de frente al ventanal en la casa de Lakewood y luego voltea hacia mi pensé que me había vuelto loca, si él no me agarra caigo redonda al suelo. Es un verdadero cara de póquer, si se dedicara a la actuación le iría muy bien.**

**¿Hablando de actuaciones como están tú y Terry?**

**Es una larga historia que luego te contaré, quiero que me cuentes todo de ti, como te recibió Patty y la tía abuela, la pobre ha estado muy enferma** - se refirió a la vieja matriarca con pesar. Continuaron hablando por largo rato, embullados en viejos recuerdos, hasta que la noche llegó y Stear partió de nuevo a la casa Andrew en Chicago.

Los días pasaron y para muchos la alegría reinaba pero para Candy la historia era otra Terry no llegaba, algo le había sucedido. La tarta de fresas que con tanto cariño preparó para él terminó siendo repartida entre los niños del Hogar de Pony. Sentada sobre el padre árbol miraba hacia el camino que llevaba hasta el orfanato, sus ojos se perdían en el horizonte. Quizás el barco se había demorado, pensaba.

Todos notaban el cambio suscitado en ella, aquellas dos sabías mujeres que la criaron, sabían cual era el causante de la tristeza en aquellos ojos verdes. Annie les comentó en una carta del encuentro entre Candy y Terry ocurrido en Londres y de su promesa de volver por ella.

Ahora ambas miraban las malas noticias publicadas en el periódico en la sección de espectáculos, era su deber mostrarlo a su pequeña, así ella no albergaría falsas esperazas.

La noche había caído, la estancia se encontraba en penumbras, la luz de la luna se filtraba a través de la ventana, sus manos blancas resaltaban en aquella oscuridad.

Oscuridad así estuvo su vida durante mucho tiempo, recordaba como si fuera ayer aquel día, cuando llegó al Hogar de Pony luego de pasar toda la tarde esperando sobre el padre árbol , la llegada de Terry …

**No podemos seguir ocultándole la verdad** – decía Sor María con vehemencia y dolor – **nuestra pequeña sufrirá aun mas si sigue esperando cada día sobre la Colina** – sus manos aferraron fuertemente el crucifijo sobre su pecho – **nunca pensé decir esto del Sr. Terence pero se está comportando como un cobarde.**

**Hermana no lo juzgue tan duramente, él debe estar sufriendo igual o mas que nuestra Candy, porque sobre sus hombros recae la culpa de dejar a Candy esperando y también debe cargar con la responsabilidad del agravamiento en la salud de la Srta. Marlowe.**

**Es verdad, Dios que me perdone por calumniar sobre su persona , él debe estar pasando por una fuerte encrucijada, por un lado nuestra Candice esperando por él, pensando lo peor y del otro lado esa pobre muchacha que dio su vida por él, está agonizando. Tan joven que es! Y tan llena de vida que se veía unos meses atrás, cuando salían juntos en las notas de espectáculo. ¡Que triste Historia Polaina ¡ porqué nuestra pequeña debe sufrir tanto**.

**No te acongojes, mientras hay vida hay esperanza y no sabemos lo que nos espera a la vuelta de la esquina, siempre podemos vernos envueltos en un dulce encuentro.**

Ambas mujeres dejaron su conversación para dedicarse a las labores del orfanato, siempre tenían mucho que hacer, un raspón en una rodilla, preparar el estofado para la cena, contar un cuento, abrigar a un niño enfermo, alimentar y dormir a los mas pequeños, pero sobre todo repartir muchos besos y abrazos aquellos pequeños menos afortunados, al no tener la dicha de una madre y un padre requerían de mucho amor y comprensión. Ambas se fueron a la cocina a darle los toques finales a la cena de esa noche, dejando olvidado el periódico con las últimas noticias sobre el estado de salud de Susana.

Si ellas supieran cuan acertadas fueron las palabras de la Srta. Pony, en New York Terry se debatía entre el deber, el amor y la culpa. Acababa de llegar a su casa, aquella que compró para mayor comodidad de Susana, ambos la compartían en calidad de amigos. Luego de su regreso de Chicago, se encontró con la triste noticia de que la malograda actriz había enfermado, desde su separación en Londres Susana dejó de comer y una fuerte anemia menguaba su existencia.

Si no hubiera sido tan impulsivo, tan inmaduro aun a sus veinte y tantos no era un hombre de voluntad firme, Como hacer feliz a Candy a costa de la infelicidad de Susana, ¡su historia de amor no debe estar basada o cimentada sobre el dolor de otra persona! .

A causa de su impulsividad la había perdido otra vez, sino fuera un celoso, aquel día hubiera llegado hasta el Hogar de Pony y se hubiera enterado de que ese hombre que Candy abrazaba y que su cabeza celosa le hizo ver que se besaban no era otro más que el inventor. Con una mezcla de rabia y dolor recordó aquel día…

Como todos los días antes de salir al teatro, tomaba su desayuno en la terraza mientras leía el periódico.

Su foto estaba en sociales; junto a ella varias personas la acompañaban entre estas, Albert, el elegante y la tímida, pero mayor fue su sorpresa al ver al ladrón que le robó su corazón, estrujó el periódico, lleno de impotencia lo tiró sobre la mesa, no quería verlo más, no quería leer el artículo, pero sus ojos curiosos y corazón empecinado en amarla necesitaban verla otra vez. Agarró el pedazo de papel entre sus manos y leyó el encabezado.

**Joven soldado regresa a su hogar después de creerlo muerto** – dejó caer de su mano la taza de café y continuó entre temblores con la lectura- **el joven Alistear Cornwell miembro de una prestigiosa familia de Chicago, regresó a su hogar después de creerlo muerto, el mismo había sido tomado como prisionero de guerra,** - mas abajo aparecía otra foto de él junto a la gordita anunciando su compromiso y futura boda.

**No pudo continuar leyendo, cada encabezado se burlaba de él**-, ¡extra extra Terrence el idiota más grande!,! extra extra, Terry celoso sin remedio!,- ¡**soy el imbécil más grande del mundo!.** – Gritó, ¿Qué podía hacer ahora?, escribirle y decirle que estaba de nuevo al lado de Susana, que esperaran a que la infeliz se muriera. Sólo un monstruo pensaría en esa posibilidad. Tampoco podía pedirle que le esperara indefinidamente. Solamente le quedaba resignarse a su destino.

Se dedicaría a Susana, sus últimos días de vida serían felices y dichosos. No podía darle amor, sí, su amistad y gratitud.

Con una amarga risa en sus labios regresó a su triste realidad, tomaría un baño, el día fue largo y cansado, su cuerpo estaba agotado pero mas su alma, aquella situación era desgastante aun así se mantendría firme ante su decisión.

Tocó la campanilla y una de las integrantes del servicio apareció

**En qué le puedo servir Sr. Graham**

**Por favor necesito que mañana llenen de flores el dormitorio de la Srta. Marlowe, ella regresa a esta casa y sean amables con ella.**

**Como usted ordene** – dijo la joven mujer haciendo una reverencia – **algo más**

**Sólo eso** – dejando a la joven sirvienta aun de pie, se retiró del salón de aquella hermosa casa rumbo a sus aposentos. Mañana será otro día, Susana será dada de alta, el médico entiende que es preferible que pase sus últimos días en casa y no en la fría sala de un hospital, pensó mientras subía los escalones que lo llevaban a su dormitorio **– hasta cuando sentiré este peso sobre mis hombros. **

Parada en el mismo lugar en que la dejó aquella joven chica de nombre Angie vio con tristeza a su patrón **– no conozco su historia pero se nota que fue muy triste**- sin más se fue a coordinar con los demás empleados el recibimiento de Susana.

En el hospital Susana estaba inmersa en la escritura, desde unos meses atrás se dedicó a narradora de obras teatrales e incluso llegó a escribir una que otra pequeña obra, las cuales fueron puestas en escena. Ahora escribía su última obra, la obra en la cual ella no era la actriz principal, pero esta sería una diferente a las otras escritas por ella, esta tendría un único actor, sería un monólogo.

Con lágrimas en los ojos escribió el título con mano firme.

**Monólogo Final**

Con ojos empañados continuó su escritura, las lágrimas caían sobre el papel borrando algunas palabras.

"_**El joven actor había logrado el éxito profesional pero en lo que al amor se refería había sido muy desdichado". **_

Por otro lado en Chicago Candy tenía en sus manos el periódico en donde daban la noticia sobre la enfermedad de Susana y dejaban en claro que Terry la acompañaba en su recuperación.

**Entonces si volviste** – sus piernas no la soportaron más y de rodillas cayó al suelo, sus manos la afirmaron para no desplomarse mientras las lágrimas rodaban a raudales.

Muchas lágrimas he derramado en mi vida, ocultando mis penas detrás de una sonrisa fingida, hoy día mi sonrisa es real, ya no debo ocultar mi dolor de los demás , porque soy feliz… muy feliz.

.  
>Aquella noche que supe de la enfermedad de Susana y del regreso de Terry mi corazón se quebró, quise odiarlo ¡juro que lo intenté! Pero no pude, rememoré de nuevo aquella carta que leí una vez pero cada letra se quedó grabada en mi memoria. Susana, al enterarme de tus manipulaciones te odié, pensé que en verdad amabas a Terry pero no fue así, de qué sirvió nuestro sacrificio al separarnos. Fuiste muy egoísta al mantenerlo a tu lado sabiendo que era a mí a quien amaba, fuiste tan manipuladora que hurtaste las cartas que yo le enviaba al Teatro cuando desconocía su dirección. Te interpusiste en nuestro camino y lograste separarnos, sólo me queda agradecerte que gracias a ti, él está vivo, saberlo vivo me hacia feliz aunque fuera lejos de mi.<p>

En la oscuridad del salón volvió a revivir el dolor de aquella noche en que vio en el periódico la noticia sobre la enfermedad de Susana, no había foto alguna de la actriz pero si de Terry, con rostro serio y sus ojos perdidos en algún punto de sus cavilaciones, un rostro joven, hermoso con una pena muy grande. Con sus blancos dedos acarició la fotografía de su amado, aun tirada en el suelo, de rodillas , miró otra vez el diario y sus ojos se enardecieron de rabia, de dolor **– porqué no me dijiste nada Terence** - arrugó la foto con su mano derecha, convirtiendo el pliego de papel en un ovillo, convulsionando por el llanto se recostó contra la cama abrazando sus rodillas , abrió su mano que aun aprisionaba con fuerza el arrugado pedazo de papel , lo observó con detenimiento – **así de arrugado está mi corazón , porqué Terry, porqué no me escribiste , porqué me dejas siempre que me entere por otros. Debiste decirme que ella estaba enferma, yo hubiera entendido.**

.

Con intentos infructuosos trató de alisar la página que contenía la fotografía de Terry, otra más para su colección, cada foto de él la guardaba en una vieja caja que contenía sus tesoros - **algún día tendrás una hermosa sonrisa en las fotos** – en sus labios se perfiló un asomo de sonrisa al recordar aquellos días de su adolescencia en que ambos eran felices, dichosos, ajenos a todo lo que les deparaba el futuro. Rememoró esa tarde de verano en Escocia, ambos estaban solos en la villa de él, llovía fuerte, él dejó plantada a Elisa en su fiesta blanca para estar con ella con su Tarzán pecosa. ¡Que mas se podía pedir!, sentados uno al lado del otro frente al fuego, hablando con el alma, con el corazón, jóvenes inexpertos en el amor, deseando tocarse mutuamente pero llenos de temor al rechazo del otro, llenos de temor a lo que pueda suceder después. Si de sólo cruzarse sus miradas, en ambos un fuego interior se encendía. Ese día Terry le abrió su corazón le contó sobre la reconciliación con su madre y ella le contó a él sobre el Hogar de Pony .  
><strong>En el Hogar de Pony también hay una chimenea, de tarde asábamos malvaviscos y también horneaba galletas y pan de pasas junto a la Hermana María y Miss Pony, me encantaban las tardes<strong> .  
><strong>Tus historias siempre están plagadas de comida<strong> – afirmó Terry riendo - **algún día quiero ir al Hogar de Pony y ver el manzano donde practicabas para ser una mona pecosa.  
><strong>  
>En la emoción de una posible visita de Terry al orfanato en donde se crió obvió por completo la broma implícita en sus palabras, con ojos brillantes de alegría le dijo – <strong>también debes comer pan de pasas, es el mejor del mundo.<br>Comeré pan de pasas… contigo** – su mirada era profunda y penetrante, para ocultar su sonrojo ante la inquisitiva mirada de Terry Candy desvió la vista hacia la chimenea, las llamas bailaban en sus ojos y sentía su cara arder, no por el fuego sino por las emociones que Terry producía en ella. El quiso tocar la mejilla sonrosada de ella, estiró un poco su mano pero en ese momento ella volteó a verlo y asustado dejó caer a un costado la mano que no llegó a su objetivo .

**Tengo que convertirme en una dama antes de que el tío abuelo muera.  
>Es tan viejo<strong> – preguntó él con asombro  
><strong>Eso dicen, nadie lo ha visto. Por eso debo ser una dama, no sé como sea pero no puedo defraudarlo .<strong>

**Ser una dama no te pega**,- decía mientras reía.  
><strong>Que odioso eres<strong> – le empujó ella- **sólo debo tener buenos modales y aprender a tocar un instrumento. Por más que practico no logro igualarme con mis compañeras.**

Es cierto en el colegio los alumnos tocan mas de un instrumento pensó él- **porqué me miras con esos ojos de becerro degollado **.

**Es que si algún buen samaritano diestro con los instrumentos musicales se compromete a ser mi maestro y darme prácticas en horas fuera de clase, yo conseguiría aprender antes de que el tío abuelo muera** – terminó ella diciendo mientras le guiñaba un ojo con picardía.

**Y tú esperas que yo sea ese maestro Tarzán** **pecoso** – le dijo juguetón dándole un pequeño toque en su frente, debía romper el hielo si ella continuaba mirándolo con esos hermoso ojos verdes, con sus mejillas sonrosadas y su cabello irradiando las tonalidades de las llamas no respondería de sus actos. Con pasos rápidos y decididos fue hasta una puerta que daba acceso a un cuarto de música. .  
>Pasaron la tarde bromeando, riendo, siendo felices, compartieron el banquillo frente al piano, cuando ella equivocaba una nota él agarrada su mano y la ponía en la tecla correcta, en mas de una ocasión hicieron contacto visual recibiendo fuertes cargas de choque eléctrico, del choque de sus corazones. Él hizo una bella composición para ella, lo único que le desagradaba era el nombre ¨ La canción de Tarzán Pecoso ¨, porqué no pudo ponerle un nombre como ¨ A la preciosa Candy¨<p>

Ahora sólo le quedaban esos recuerdos felices, lo vivido, lo ganado…

Los días pasaron su dolor no menguó, se distrajo un poco con los preparativos para la boda de Patty y Stear. ¡Cuándo ella podría disfrutar de tal dicha!, de tener en sus brazos al ser amado, un mes tras otro fue pasando envuelta en sus obligaciones, matándose de trabajo para olvidar, para terminar tan cansada al final del día que no le diera tiempo para pensar .

Hasta un día mientras organizaba algunos expedientes de pacientes en la clínica feliz oyó a una señora mayor lamentar la muerte de una persona tan joven. ¿A quien se refería? , ¿Sería alguien del pueblo? , su naturaleza curiosa la llevó a preguntar.  
><strong>Disculpe señora Thomas pero he escuchado que alguien a muerto y que era muy joven, no quiero pensar que fue alguien a quien conocía<strong> .  
><strong>No querida dudo que la conocieras<strong> – habló la señora con voz cansada – **se trata de una actriz .  
><strong>  
>Actriz, esa palabra entró martillando en su conciencia – ¿sería posible? , no eso no podía ser, no hubo mas noticias de su estado de salud, estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que olvidó por completo a la señora Thomas, escuchaba su voz pero estaba como en un trance, como autómata agarró el periódico que esta le ofrecía.<br>Lo primero que vio fue una foto de Susana en Silla de ruedas, su nombre estaba en la página de obituarios .

Sus piernas no la sostuvieron más y cayó sentada en una de las sillas destinadas a los pacientes en la pequeña sala de espera de la Clínica feliz.  
>Una y otra vez leyó la noticia, no lo podía creer, no se alegraba del triste final de la actriz, esa no era su naturaleza. En la nota mencionaban el nombre de Terry, algo sobre un compromiso interminable. Entonces no se casó con ella – pensó. Siguió leyendo, una breve nota sobre la actriz decía que dedicó sus últimos días a la narración de obras y que también escribió algunas. En silencio elevó una pequeña oración por la fenecida actriz.<p>

Como resorte se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por toda la sala, los pacientes la miraban con extrañes. ¡Acaso la enfermera se había puesto loca!

¿Que debía hacer? , sería prudente escribirle un sentido pésame, ¡no imposible!, que pensaría él de ella, lo mejor era dar tiempo al tiempo y esperar. Si eso era lo correcto, él estaba de luto, además que le decía a ella que todavía él pudiera estar interesado en ella.

Esa era la gran pregunta que ahora ocupaba su cabeza, ¿Terry seguiría albergando amor por ella o alguien mas ocupaba su corazón? .

Esta pregunta con cada día que pasaba encontraba su respuesta, un mes tras otro y no hubo noticias de él, no hubo una carta. Lo mejor era olvidarle y dirigir sus sentimientos hacia otro, hacia un nuevo amor, hacia esa persona. Sus labios pronunciaron un nombre… 

Michael

En la clínica Feliz Candy se ocupaba en ordenar expedientes, una pila de documentos cargaba balanceándose de lado a lado sin ningún tipo de visión en frente, el Dr. Martín la observaba desde su consultorio, aquella actividad no terminaría en nada bueno o todo terminaba desparramado por el suelo junto con la despistada enfermera regalando a los pacientes otra mas de sus travesuras y un motivo para reír en medio de sus dolencias, o terminaba llevándose por delante algún enfermo .  
>Cual profecía, todo ocurrió como el viejo doctor había pensado la joven rubia no perdió el equilibrio sino que fue a chocar con un paciente, bueno eso pensó ella al sentir que su cuerpo chocaba con algo fuerte .<p>

Una nube de papeles blancos voló por los aires, ¡cuanto trabajo tendría! al menos eso la ayudaría a no pensar en él por unas cuantas horas pero se sentía cansada, ese día hubo dos partos en la clínica Feliz y fueron bastante difíciles, ambas eran madres primerizas y fue una ardua labor de horas aunque todo valió la pena al ver aquellos dos pequeños angelitos de cachetes rosados, cuando tomó al primero en sus brazos no pudo aguantar las ganas de llorar se imaginó su hijo junto a él… Dios se le parecía tanto al condenado hasta celos sintió de que otra mujer gozara de sus caricias de la dicha de darle un hijo.  
>El pequeño bultito nació con una gran mata de pelo castaño claro, lógico que al crecer su abundante cabellera oscurecería un poco y poseía unos ojos preciosos de color azul intenso, éste de grande sería un rompe corazones, al igual que Terry…<br>El dolor en sus posaderas la retornó a la realidad, aun desplomada en el suelo sintió un fuerte tirón hacia arriba, alguien la tomó de la mano y la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

Muy apenada por todo pidió disculpas aun con la cabeza agachada enfocada en alisar su uniforme, al levantar la vista se encontró con un par de ojos amables que la miraban sonriendo.  
><strong>De verdad que no cambias, ¿siempre debo rescatarte?<br>Michael **– sorprendida después de tantos años de no verlo otra vez – **estas igualito.  
>Quien lo dice <strong>– respondió él a modo de chiste

Ambos se dedicaron a recoger los papeles que aun yacían sobre el suelo, mientras se ponían al tanto de lo acontecido en esos años que ambos tomaron rumbos diferentes.  
>Ella supo que él era un doctor y su especialidad era la pediatría por eso estaba en Chicago, el doctor Martín y su padre que también era médico fueron compañeros en la academia y luego trabajaron juntos. El doctor se puso en contacto con él para que analizara un caso de un niño con deficiencias para socializar. No tenía la mas remota idea de lo que podía ser pero al comunicarse con Michael este le comentó sobre unos estudios realizados por un siquiatra suizo de nombre Eugene Bleuler sobre una condición presentada en algunos individuos que exhibían conducta repetitiva o inusual a los cuales él llamaba Autistas .<br>Los días pasaron entre Candy y Michael se estableció una relación muy estrecha que no pasaba desapercibida para quienes les rodeaban .  
>Fue así como una tarde de camino al Hogar de Pony Michael le declaró su amor, ella no supo como tomar la noticia en el instante simplemente entró al orfanato y fue directo a su cuarto con el corazón desbocado .<p>

¿Estaba preparada para un nuevo amor? Aquel ciclo entre ella y Terry no estaba cerrado, no hubo una despedida, ella aun esperaba noticias sobre él, mes tras mes. Un año transcurrido luego de la muerte de Susana y seguía esperando. Merecía él tan larga esperaba, ¿Quien se creía? ¡El hijo del duque de Inglaterra! Acaso, verdad que si lo era, dio una fuerte patada en el piso y se tiró boca abajo en la cama abrazando la almohada.  
>Le escribiría, sí eso era, le diría cuanto le odiaba y lo estúpida que fue al enamorarse de él. Ahora actuaba como una niña .<p>

**Ufff **– resopló girando su cuerpo para quedar acostada de espaldas - **creo que conozco cada una de las grietas de este techo, cuantas noches mirándolo, pensando en los infortunios , en cada una de nuestras separaciones y en tu disculpa que nunca llegó, al menos eso merezco, ¿no? ** .

No debo culparte, yo debí comunicarme contigo cuando no llegaste, cuando supe que Susana estaba muy delicada de salud, me imagino como te sentiste al tener que estar atado al deber de nuevo. Porque esa es la razón por la que te amo Terrence por tu gran corazón, por tu generosidad, por esa capacidad de dejar a un lado tu felicidad por la de los demás .

Él le dijo que fuera feliz, que debía hacer, si aceptaba a Michael y luego recibía una carta de Terry. Como jugar con los sentimientos del segundo, era una difícil decisión, a sus veinticinco años no era una niña. Patty como Annie estaban felizmente casadas y ambas esperaban su primer bebe y ella que tenía, un montón de niños pero ninguno era suyo.  
>Michael era un buen hombre, también sería un buen padre, cariñoso con los niños y amable con los ancianos .<p>

Al final el cansancio fue mayor que cualquier sentimiento y con esta última idea cayó dormida con todo y el uniforme puesto.

Como si conocieras mi manía de escribir tus iniciales en vez de tu nombre así mismo vino firmada tu carta .

Aquel día antes de irme a trabajar el cartero vino, la verdad me sorprendí no lo niego, ya no esperaba nada de ti, ya me había resignado a una vida sin ti.  
>Cuando el cartero me pasó la carta mi brazo tembló y mis ojos se anegaron en lágrimas al ver el remitente. Yo decidí decirte adiós, dejarlo todo atrás. Pero el pasado volvía de nuevo a abrir los cerrojos de mi corazón .<p>

Recuerdo cada palabra de tu parca misiva, debiste mandar un telegrama porque eso parece. Aun la guardo junto a todas las cartas que me enviaste. 

_**Candy,**_

_**¿Cómo estas?  
>Ha sido un año. <strong>_

_**Había tenido planeado hacer contacto contigo de nuevo después de que un año había pasado, pero otro medio año ha transcurrido por mi indecisión.**_

_**Yo enviaré este correo.  
>-nada ha cambiado conmigo. Mis sentimientos no han cambiado.<strong>_

_**Yo no sé si esta carta te llegue o no, yo sólo quería asegurarme que tú supieras eso.**_

_**.**__****_

_**T.G.**_

Es imposible dejar en el olvido todas estas cosas… todo lo vivido, lo ganado es la enseñaza que me dejó la vida para labrar mi futuro para hoy día tener una relación estable, una vida dichosa .  
>Guardo dentro de mi joyero todos los recuerdos, todo el pasado, respiro profundo y de pronto la luz de la habitación se enciende, ahí está él de pie debajo del marco de la puerta, me sonríe yo le respondo de igual manera, amo su sonrisa. Su voz inunda mis sentidos, lo escucho decir qué haces a oscuras Candy, tan inmersa en mis recuerdos que no le escuché llegar. Me lanzo a sus brazos y él me recibe en su cálido pecho.<br>Bienvenido le digo con voz entrecortada y beso su cuello, lo escucho aspirar el aroma de mi pelo, Amo que haga eso.

Luego lo llevo hasta el comedor la cena esta servida, ese es nuestro ritual diario; él llega cenamos, luego leemos algo en la biblioteca, yo mis libros de medicina y él sus obras de Shakespeare. Mas tarde llevamos a los niños a su cuarto, ¡no les había dicho! tengo dos hijos; una niña hermosa igualita a su padre y un varón de ojos verdes y cabello castaño. El varoncito tiene 7 años y la niña 5.  
>Su padre es el mejor contando aventuras, yo soy una simple observadora, de vez en cuando adorno una que otra oración mientras esa persona se inventa toda clase de cuentos, los niños caen rendidos en un placentero sueño. Lo veo besar sus frentes siempre supe que sería un buen padre. Ya cansados vamos al cuarto - no pensaran que les cuente mas-, al menos de esta noche si, porque ya acostados, lo noté extraño un poco distante, diferente a los días anteriores. .<br>**Te pasa algo** – le dije .  
><strong>No<strong>- el NO fue muy cortante.  
><strong>Ok<strong> – finjo un poco de despreocupación - **cómo te fue en el trabajo?  
>Bien<strong> – otro monosílabo, algo le pasaba. .  
><strong>¿Ninguna novedad?<strong> - sigo insistiendo. .  
><strong>No<strong>  
><strong>Sabes hoy recibí carta de la hermana María y Miss pony<strong> – quizás me pregunte como sigue la señorita Pony de salud. .  
><strong>Que bien.<strong> .  
><strong>¡Que bien! Esa es tu respuesta no piensas preguntarme como sigue de salud.<br>Para qué de todas maneras me lo dirás  
>Al fin articulas una oración completa<strong> – le dije exasperada – **¿qué te sucede?  
>Estoy celoso . <strong>  
><strong>¡Celoso!<br>**Enciendo la luz de la lámpara colocada sobre la mesita de noche, debo ver su rostro, no mejor él debe ver el mío, estoy un poco molesta, pero trato de calmarme, porqué razón sus celos, qué motivos le he dado. No aguantando las ganas le hago esa pregunta.

En serio no pude evitar reírme al escuchar su respuesta. Poniéndome seria para no herirlo mas porque lo conozco como la palma de mi mano, le pregunto la causa de sus celos.  
><strong>Estabas viendo sus fotos y cartas<strong>. .  
>Esa era la causa, en verdad estaba casada con el hombre más celoso del mundo pero así lo amaba. .<br>**Acaso debo recordarte a quien elegí** – lo veo resoplar, ya lo estoy ablandando- te amo – le reitero por milésima vez**- eres el verdadero amor de mi vida, el padre de mis hijos y con quien quiero permanecer hasta ser una viejita toda llena de canas y pecas.**  
><strong>Muchas pecas me dice sonriendo<strong> – todas tuyas le respondo. Con estas palabras envuelta en sus brazos volví a recordar el día en el que decidí que él era el hombre de mi vida. .

El viaje en tren ser hizo interminable era año nuevo y nevaba, el pasado me golpeaba al transitar por cada calle, veo el sobre rosa en mi mano, no pude enviar esta… carta hay cosas que deben decirse en la cara y no por medio de una misiva.  
>Más debo confesar que estoy asustada y a la vez no sé como reaccionaré cuando lo vea. Ganas de golpearlo me sobran, una que otra cachetada, un pellizco quizás. Camino sin detenerme a pensar en la fuerte nevada, miro a ambos lados de la calle, casas de estilo inglés imponente, no lo imagino viviendo en una casa como esta, la visibilidad se dificulta a causa de la nieve caminó un poco más ante mis ojos aparece una hermosa casa de dos niveles con influencias victorianas ¡es hermosa! Con techos a dos aguas de color rojo, grandes ventanas en cristal enmarcadas por cornisas, paredes blancas con ladrillos rojos en las esquinas y un hermoso pórtico en madera de color blanco. Esta casa era un sueño. Los jardines ahora por el frío estaban marchitos pero se los imaginaba a todo color en primavera con aves cantado en los frondosos robles que flanqueaban los límites de la propiedad.<br>Mis rodillas tiemblan y no a causa del frío… qué hago, estoy asustada de tocar el timbre. En ese instante un niño de pelo rojizo y muchas pecas en su rostro se paró frente a mí. .  
><strong>Señora puede comprarme algo<strong>, - me dice mientras me mostraba goma de mascar – **tengo hambre y hace frío. ****.  
><strong>**Ok, te compro algo y te doy más dinero si me haces un favor, lleva esta carta a esa casa de en frente, yo estaré observándote desde aquí**.- Le di un billete, los ojos del chico se abrieron como platos, tendría comida en su mesa. Corriendo fue hasta la casa mientras sigilosamente me ocultaba detrás de uno de los troncos de los árboles del jardín.  
>Veo al pequeño tocar el timbre, la puerta se abre y ahí está él, mas guapo que nunca, con un suéter de cuello alto, su pelo húmedo bien peinado, lo veo tomar el sobre dar una propina al chico que sale corriendo y luego él se recarga en la puerta observa el sobre por un instante, estoy segura de que ha reconocido mi letra, él cierra sus ojos y aspira el aroma del sobre, yo aprovecho el momento para acercarme y lo escucho musitar.<p>

Mis sentimientos no han cambiado yo por inercia le respondo los míos tampoco.  
>El abre sus ojos, esos dos océanos, las lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas, ambos estamos anclados en el mismo lugar, yo no me atrevo a dar el primer paso y él tampoco. <p>

**Te he echado mucho de menos** – me dice  
><strong>Y yo a ti<strong> – le respondo  
><strong>Perdóname Candy.<br>No digas nada yo entiendo**  
><strong>Quiero que me perdones – él da un paso<br>No hay nada que perdonar ambos fuimos victimas de las circunstancias** – yo di otro paso, ahora estamos frente a frente  
><strong>Quiero que me recibas de nuevo en tu corazón<strong>. – él roza mi mejilla con el suave toque de sus dedos.  
><strong>Bienvenido <strong>– le digo a modo de respuesta, él sonríe de medio lado y me toma en sus brazos. Acunándome en su cálido pecho. Aspira el olor de mi pelo, beso su cuello.  
><strong>Te Amo Candy<strong> – al fin escucho estas palabras tan anheladas  
><strong>Y yo a ti Terry<strong> – sus labios encuentran su camino y nos fundimos en un beso.

_**Fin**_

_**Notas mías para ustedes **_

Hola como les prometí el final de este minific que comenzó gracias a mis trillis Jari , Ange y a mi amiga Yelitza, a ustedes lo dedico , dos años atrás quedaron inconformes con el final de Monólogo Final I , en el primero vimos el POV de Terry y ahora el POV de Candy, espero no decepcionarlas.

Gracias a todas las que me siguieron en GF y a las que lo harán luego aquí.

Algunas de ustedes me han comentado que si Candy en FS se quedó con Terry, que les digo, mi corazón terrytano dice que sí, en un principio cuando leía las traducciones no oficiales de algunas fanáticas de Candy Candy , no les voy a mentir, andaba arrastrando el ala porque todos los caminos conducían a Albert y yo me preguntaba, porqué Mizuki hace esto, no fue suficiente con separar a Candy y Terry de forma tan abrupta y dolorosa porqué remover otra vez la herida, entonces en otros grupos fueron apareciendo mas traducciones y yo por mi cuenta también busqué información y no les voy a negar que a mi corazón llegó la paz. No encontrarán a Candy diciendo que esa persona es Terry pero si hay muchas pistas que conducen a él. Leí un review en el cual me piden que traduzca FS, si les prometo hacerlo les quedaré mal, tengo la novela casi completa traducida al español y al inglés, si les interesa, les puedo hacer llegar este archivo pero no pueden publicarlo en ningún lado, es solo para su uso personal y privado.

Si quieren el archivo dejen su correo en un review y con gusto se lo mando.

Hasta pronto…


End file.
